Evan Bourne
Bourne made his debut for the ECW brand on June 3, 2008, as a face character. He lost a match by countout to Shelton Benjamin, after he was thrown at guest commentator Kofi Kingston. The following week on ECW, he teamed with Kofi Kingston to defeat Mike Knox and Benjamin in a tag team match. In the following weeks, Bourne defeated Matt Striker, Nunzio, and Chavo Guerrero, using the shooting star press as his finishing maneuver. Bourne also appeared on the Raw brand, saving Rey Mysterio from an assault by Kane. The two defeated John Morrison and The Miz the following week. At Cyber Sunday in October, WWE fans chose Bourne to face Matt Hardy for the ECW Championship. He was pinned after Hardy performed a Twist of Fate on him. Two days later, during a six-man tag match on ECW, he landed a dive from the ring on his right ankle, dislocating it and tearing his deltoid ligament. Surgery was not necessary, but Bourne was not medically cleared to return to the ring. On December 8, he won the "Best Finishing Maneuver" Slammy award for his shooting star press. On the March 10, 2009 episode of ECW, a vignette aired, promoting Bourne's return on March 17. In his return match, he defeated Jamie Noble. On June 29, Bourne was traded to the Raw brand, and made his debut that night as the first of three wrestlers in a Gauntlet match against Randy Orton. On the November 2 episode of Raw, he lost a United States Championship match to The Miz. On the December 29 episode of ECW, he defeated Mike Knox in an "ECW Homecoming" match to qualify for the "Homecoming Battle Royal", which would decide the opponent for ECW Champion Christian at the Royal Rumble. Bourne lost a non-title match to WWE Champion Sheamus on the January 4, 2010 Raw. On the January 12 ECW, he competed in the "Homecoming Battle Royal" and was the first man eliminated. On the March 8 Raw, he defeated William Regal to qualify for the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania XXVI, which was won by Jack Swagger. The May 31, 2010 Raw opened with Bourne being assaulted by Edge, after Bourne proposed Edge put his spot in the WWE Championship match at Fatal 4-Way on the line in a match. Later in the show, John Cena chose Bourne to replace his scheduled tag team partner, Randy Orton (who was earlier "injured" by Edge), in a match against Edge and Sheamus. Bourne pinned Sheamus to earn the victory for his team. Two weeks later, Bourne defeated Chris Jericho by disqualification. Jericho had threatened the referee and attacked Bourne while he was in the ropes. At Fatal 4-Way, he pinned Jericho in a rematch. The following night on Raw, Jericho challenged Bourne to a third match, stating he would leave WWE if he lost; Jericho pinned Bourne to win the match and stay with the company. On the July 5 Raw, Bourne teamed with Randy Orton to defeat Jericho and Edge. Bourne competed in the Money In The Bank ladder match at Money in the Bank on July 18, but lost. On September 19, at Night of Champions, Bourne teamed with Mark Henry in the Tag Team Turmoil match for the WWE Tag Team Championship. They were the final team eliminated, by Drew McIntyre and Cody Rhodes. On the October 11 Raw, he lost a match (to decide who would be on Team Raw at Bragging Rights) to CM Punk, and was subsequently assaulted. This assault was the storyline reason to remove Bourne from television. In reality, he had shoulder surgery. Bourne returned on the February 28, 2011 Raw, defeating Sheamus after Sheamus was attacked by Triple H before the match. On May 23, he began feuding with Jack Swagger, with the two trading victories on several episodes of Raw. Bourne then defeated Swagger at WWE Capitol Punishment to end the feud. On the August 22 Raw, Bourne won his first championship in WWE. He and Kofi Kingston defeated David Otunga and Michael McGillicutty for the WWE Tag Team Championship. On the August 29 Raw, the team was named Air Boom and made their first title defense, defeating Otunga and McGillicutty in a rematch. At Night of Champions, Air Boom retained the title from The Miz and R-Truth when The Miz was disqualified for attacking the referee. At both Hell in a Cell and Vengeance, Air Boom retained the title from Dolph Ziggler and Jack Swagger. On November 1, WWE announced (on its website) it had suspended Bourne for 30 days for his first violation of the company’s wellness policy. He returned at a house show on December 3. On December 18, at Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Air Boom retained the title by defeating Primo and Epico. On January 15, 2012, Air Boom lost the WWE Tag Team Championship to Primo and Epico at a house show. The following night on Raw, Air Boom was awarded a rematch, but failed to regain the championship. The following day, Bourne was suspended for 60 days for his second failure of a wellness test. In March, Bourne was involved in a car accident which broke his foot in four places and dislocated it in five. After a year-long absence, Bourne returned on March 28, 2013, at an NXT live event, defeating Sammy Sane. In June 2014, Bourne was released from WWE without reappearing on television since his injury. Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:Slammy Award Winners Category:Current Alumni